The present invention relates to a hybrid drivetrain for a motor vehicle, having an internal combustion engine, an electric machine, a transmission arrangement for setting at least two different gears, the internal combustion engine and the electric machine being coupled to an input element of the transmission arrangement, and having typically a differential, which is coupled to an output of the transmission arrangement and which is adapted to distribute motive power to two drive shafts.
In a drivetrain known from WO 2010/063735 A1, the electric machine is arranged coaxially with the internal combustion engine. The transmission arrangement is formed by a planetary transmission.
A similar drivetrain is disclosed by the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,565, in which the internal combustion engine is connected to the input element of the transmission arrangement by way of a hydrodynamic converter and a clutch.
The document DE 20 118 908 U1 furthermore discloses a hybrid drivetrain, in which an internal combustion engine is connected to a differential by way of a first transmission. An electric machine is connected to the differential by way of a second transmission.